Again
by Booth4Brennan
Summary: Booth returns after five years to have Brennan back in his life... Chapter 22 updated.
1. Chapter 1

Again by Booth4Brennan 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones.

**Summary:** Booth returns after 5 years to have Brennan back in his life.

Note: I am new in here. This is my first fanfic ever written..hope you enjoy…  Thanks.

Chapter I 

Seeley Booth now stood in front of the Jeffersonian. It's been 5 long years since he had been here. It hasn't changed a bit, except for the flowers in the garden that graced people who visit and motorist that pass by. It's been 5 long years…He started walking and finally reached the main entrance of it. He very well remembered himself and Tempe, going in and out of this door, whenever there is a case. And he, most of time, ran after her…His Tempe. God knows how he missed her….

As he walked up the stairs, he suddenly paused for a while. Abruptly thinking of what he had to do. _What if she does not want to see him? What if she's still mad? _How can he be so nervous at these thoughts. As soon as he reached the information desk, a man approached him. He asked a few questions and immediately placed a call to Dr. Goodman's office. In a second, he is asked to go directly to it.

At the sight of Goodman's office, he felt a wave of uneasiness pass thru him. Although Tempe's boss is a very fine man, his sight frightened him. Afraid of the questions he might ask….. Upon reaching the doorway, he did not bother to knock for the door is slightly parted.

"Dr. Goodman!" he cheerfully said as he completely swung the door open.

"Agent Seeley Booth!" Goodman rises to his sit, and is now a foot away from him. Offering his hand to him, he said "It is really nice to see you!"

"Just Seeley sir, I am not anymore connected to the Federal." He abruptly said, taking Goodman's hand.

"Oh, yes. I heard of that, but you know. You are the best agent to "enter" the Jeffersonian, can't help myself". He quipped.

"Well, how's everything going on here? I have read a lot of magazine articles and news 'bout the Jeffersonian.." Booth said.

"Jeffersonian is doing' well. You know same old works that we do before.", Goodman said as he reached for the door to shut it. Directing him to the sofa beside his desk.

"Thank you sir…Ahmm…you mean you still…you know…bones…", uttering that word send him shivers.

"Oh you mean Dr. Brennan, if she still works…" Goodman suddenly interrupting him.

"uhm…sir, no… I mean… I was just wondering how is the Jeffersonian, you know…I've never been here for quite some time now…" Booth said, staring at the floor. Not wanting to meet Goodman's gaze at him.

"Seeley look at me…"Goodman replied, noticing the discomfort of Booth in his voice.

Booth looked up, wasn't sure enough on what emotion to show on Tempe's boss. As he saw his face. Goodman is directly looking at his eyes. As if reading his thoughts with that warm look. He tried to stare at it, but he just can't. He looked down again to face the floor.

"You want to see her, don't you?", Goodman asked.

"I don't think so…" Booth still facing the floor.

"Oh Seeley, what's with you, huh? You've been away for years….and…", Goodman said before he was broken up by Booth.

"You don't understand Sir, Dr. Brennan and I….we are not ok….you know…and…"Booth stammering at his words.

"Dr. Brennan huh?..Then why did you come here? To visit me?" Goodman chuckled.

"Yes…? I mean to visit the Jeffersonian.", Booth said looking confused.

"Oh for God sake, Agent Seeley Booth…don't be such a fool! Don't deceive yourself.." Goodman replied.

Booth looked up. Tears forming in his eyes. He now began to recollect things that had happened between him and Tempe. Goodman is right, how can he be such a fool..How can he be such a coward…

"But I don't know if she wanted to see me…" Booth said.

"Why not…. it's years now since you last saw each other." Goodman stared at him.

And pausing for a while, he added, "And she's still your wife."

------------------------

 I love reviews! 


	2. Chapter 2

Again by Booth4Brennan 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones.

**Summary:** Booth returns after 5 years to have Brennan back in his life.

Chapter II 

Zack walked fast to reach Dr. Brennan's office as he held notes on his hands while reading it over and over again. Still there's something wrong with it, that's why he is seeking Brennan's help. While checking on his notes, he looked up to see people passing by thru him. When suddenly, Dr. Goodman's office opened. He saw him exiting followed by a tall, dark haired man he knew. Zack froze.

"Agent Booth…?"he whispered..

The two didn't seem to notice him as they approached the other end of the hallway. Zack immediately turned back. Walking as fast as he could. He has to break the news to Angela and Hodgins. He didn't know if it would thrill him or not. As he reached his destination, it's a good thing he saw Hodgins and Angela together, giggling about something. It's been a year since they've been on a relationship. And yet they still giggle every time they talked to one another. That still confused him. Why giggle?

"I saw him, I saw him!…." Zack muttered as he paced back and forth in front of Hodgins and Angela.

"Who?…", Angela with the odd look on her face.

"I saw him, I saw him!…." Zack repeated.

"Zack will you please settle down, your making my head ache, " Hodgins, now facing Zack.

"Zack, sweetie…I hope you haven't seen a ghost…" Angela still confused.

"He's been a ghost, but he is not a ghost… He's back, I saw him…"Zack again.

"Zack! Stop, Tell me, who is it that you saw?", Hodgins reaching Zack on his shoulders and pressing it.

"What is it? I've heard something like "Ghost"…? What is it?" It's Dr. Brennan whom they didn't saw approaching them.

"Its Zack, I don't know. It's like he's been possessed by that "ghost" he told us, after he saw it.. " Angela muttered, smiling at her bestfriend.

"I don't know what that means…and Zack I've been waiting for you in my office. What's with you? You haven't come up..Are you sick? You look pale…", Brennan reaching Zack's forehead.

Zack moved not wanting Brennan to touch him, as he turned around, he saw Goodman and Booth approaching the floor.

"That's the ghost, " he yelled. Pointing at Booth.

The group turned around in sync, seeing Booth and Goodman standing in front of them.

All of them froze on their position as they saw Booth, standing with their boss.

"Uh, oh….a ghost indeed!…" Angela spoke. Looking worriedly at Brennan, who has been caught in for a moment but now immediately took off, storming out of the lab. Angela positioned to follow her. But Hodgins stopped her.

"I think she needs sometime alone…let her be….", Hodgins said softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Again by Booth4Brennan 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones.

**Summary:** Booth returns after 5 years to have Brennan back in his life.

Temperance locked the door as she reached her office. _What is he doing here? What does he want? Why did he come back?_ She was furious, now wiping the tears that threatened to fall the moment she saw him. She remembered the day he left… How could she not forget bout it. It's theday when she starts feeling sick, not wanting to work, not wanting to see the Jeffersonian. Because she saw Booth in every corner of this room. And she can't bear with it. It's like she's being torn into halves, not knowing if she's going to be whole again.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Angela wanted to talk to Booth, so when Hodgins stopped her to follow her friend, she immediately turn to Booth to confront him.

"Excuse me, Dr. Goodman. I know you see what had just happened, can a please steal a moment with Booth. You know…I want to clear some things up…", Angela walking down to exit the lab and approach the two.

"Of course Ms. Montenegro.". Goodman, as he exits.

"What is this?.."Angela now facing Booth. Anger in her eyes.

"Yah, I know…she's totally pissed of me… I know I am wrong. It's a mistake that I just went here without a prior notice…that all of you wanted to curse me and beat me to death." Booth staring at her, with his sad eyes.

"O.k. Wong Fu's… Lunch." Angela leaving Booth in silence

Wong Fu, 12:15 noon 

"Booth, you know I hate you right? For what you did to Brennan, you know, my best friend in the whole world. I just didn't get it.", Angela as she played with her chopstick, the barely eaten wonton noodles.

"Get what?", Booth confused.

"These…. I mean you left her…. And after 5 years your coming back…what is it that you want, huh? "Angela still with the chopsticks.

"Yah, Its good that you asked that…you know, it's hard for me to start conversing bout it." Booth sipping on his beer bottle.

"O.k., just spill it out. Make sure it wont make me more angry at you." Angela with a serious tone on her voice.

"I want her back Angela…" Booth now looking directly on Angela.


	4. Chapter 4

Again by Booth4Brennan 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones.

**Summary:** Booth returns after 5 years to have Brennan back in his life.

Chapter 4 

"You can't have her back.. I wont allow you to. You know, what you did to her before, it's enough. You hurt her. She's torn apart. She spent the night crying over you. You don't know what she's been thru.." Angela dropping the chopsticks on its bowl.

"Angela, please…what she's been thru, I have been with it as well…it feels like hell. I dreamed of her all the time. I know its wrong for me to just leave and not told her. I was just so scared to lose her that time. I don't want her to get hurt. I even left the job that I started to love. These, these things, just to be sure she's safe. I don't show up for 5 years, but I didn't leave her. I watched her. I didn't leave DC. I want to make sure she's safe every time she's in or out of our house." Booth narrated.

"I don't understand the part that you don't leave DC and you watch her…enlighten me please Booth," Angela confused.

"I didn't actually left D.C. I just rented an apartment somewhere near. And disguised myself so I can watch her. Guard her everyday, wherever she goes."

"6 years ago, I had this thing with a leader of a gang, his name is Larry. I arrested him. But has been released after Tempe and I got married. One day, we went to have a grocery. I was just separated at her to get some shaving crème and then I spotted him, following my wife. I immediately ran back at her. Thank god she didn't asked about me running thru her, just giving me a confused look.. When I see Larry, he is smiling at me. I know that very moment that something wrong will be happening. That moment I fear for the life of the woman that I love and our child…our child that hasn't been born" Booth clenching his teeth.

"I haven't told Tempe anything bout it. I don't want her to be worried. Larry is the one who broke into our house and threaten her…the reason why we lose the baby…. that bastard! The Bureau wasn't able to get enough evidence to arrest him, but I know its Larry. He told me once about stealing everything that I have, little by little. You know that Angela…. Now that we lose the baby, I know Tempe is next. I can't afford to lose her. She's everything to me. This Larry has things for tall, red-haired girls…One day he sent me pictures of Tempe, walking in and out of the Jeffersonian. He said that it's his privilege to have her in his bed, while I watch them. Damn…I wanted to kill him. I know I can't be with her while it's happening. Larry won't stop. And the only thing that I can think of that moment is to leave her…not to touch her, even if I want to. Not to be with her every time that I wanted to. You know Angela, I just want to finish things up, and knowing that she's still connected to me, I know Larry will target her. Larry knows how I loved Tempe. And he very well knows that if she hurt her, its hurts me double. He knows he going to win it. But I wont let him. "

"You know that affair that you all know that I am having, with Darla. It isn't true; Darla is just a friend back in college. We setup a date where Tempe is bound to see us. To make her angry with me. That's the only way I know to make her leave me. I don't know, I just felt so guilty…Tempe sat there in our house, as I came in. She's crying. My heart broke in two as I saw her face…I don't know what comes in her mind, but she just rises and hugged me. As if she knew that what she saw isn't true. Then next morning, I left her…" Booth as he finished his last gulps of beer.

"Oh Booth, but why haven't you told any of us…. I mean, you can tell it to me..". Angela looked sadly on Booth. She can saw the bitterness on his face, tears forming in his eyes.

"I love her Angela…She's my life. And now she's gone. I came to the Jeffersonian to see her. But I think I can't face her. Every morning, as I watch her, I saw her with this man. She called him Jim. I don't know if I can tell her everything I told you. She looked happy. I don't want to ruin it at all…. Is he her boyfriend?" Booth asked miserably on Angela.

"No. But I want to be honest with you. Jim is courting her. Tempe over and over rejected him, but this guy is very patient.." Angela muses.

"How about her, does she like him?", Booth as he slouched and played with the empty glass of beer.

"Booth talk to her.. She needs to know", Angela said.

"I don't know how…I don't know where to start, she'll never believe me. I don't know what to do." Booth sighs.

"Will you do whatever it takes?", Angela asked him.

"Yes, I will, just to get her back." Booth spoke.

"She is still your wife…aren't you wondering why she doesn't filed for divorce? Because she still loves you…I'm pretty sure of that. And don't worry, now that I know everything, the squints will help you," Angela smiling at him.

"Thanks Ange", Booth managed to give him a weak smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Again by Booth4Brennan 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones.

**Summary:** Booth returns after 5 years to have Brennan back in his life.

Chapter 5 Brennan's Office, 8:00 am 

Brennan reached for the door to open it. She was about to remove her coat and hang it, when a bouquet of white roses spotted her eyes. She leaned to the desk to take it. The note says, **I'm sorry…** but it is odd not to have any signature in it. Maybe it's Jim. She immediately removed the flowers and poured water on the vase. She can smell its freshness, as she carefully arranged it. Brennan stopped. Thinking of something. _She hasn't argued with Jim of anything, why would he be sorry? _Then suddenly, she thought of Booth. Thoughts of him still hurt her. _Seeley Booth, the man she loved so much, and now he is back. She doesn't know what he wanted, but he is back. _Her thoughts were broken up by a knock on the door, its Angela.

"Good morning sweetie, how are you feeling today, " Angela smiling widely at her as she comfortably positioned herself on the sofa seeing the flowers Brennan has been arranging on the vase.

"Flowers in the morning, that was so sweet…. Jim or Booth?", Angela still smiling.

"Angela!", Brennan glaring at her.

"What!", seeing Brennan totally distracted by it, she quickly stood up and approach her. "Alright, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Pausing for a while as she examined Brennan's face. "It still hurt, does it…it's still in there…."Angela pointing towards Brennan's heart," looking at her.

Brennan broke into tears. As Angela hugged her for comfort.

"When I saw him yesterday, it all came back in an instant. It's like it just popped into my head. And everything is there already, everything! I can't sleep, I see him around. It's like he invaded my brain and has no plan to leave… It still hurts Angela. It still does..", Brennan hugging Angela tightly.

"I know… I know…" Angela as she rubs Brennan's back trying to ease the pain in her. She can't believe Brennan is crying like a child now, she cant see the old, strong Brennan, who bickers a lot. All she sees is her Best friend, being weak, letting all her guards down.

"I thought I had forgotten about him. That if I saw him again, there'll be no more pain..I don't know why Angela. I don't know why.." Brennan mumbled sadly.

Angela pulls back from Brennan, looking at her eyes "Because you still love him. You still do…It's just you can't accept that he hurt you…that he left you with nothing but bitterness…."Now, all I want you to do is cheer up, sweetie... You know… People do not easily forget things, 5 years is short, if you'll ask me. Its true that time is your real best friend, because it heals your wounds. But, you will not be healed unless what you feel is love, and not hatred at all. I know how much love, you and Booth shared. In fact you two got married…which at first I didn't expect to happen, because of your beliefs bout it. You've had once bear a child out of that love... Those things…. it all happened because you love each other so much…and now it still remains between the both of you…" Angela narrated as she wiped Brennan's tears, which continuously flow down at her cheeks.

"I don't know if I can face him..and talked to him..Maybe you're right that I am not mad at him anymore. The hatred in me…. time healed it already.", Brennan said sadly.

"Bren, if I may ask…what if Booth came back for you…you know…. to have you back…are you willing to let her get a hold of you once again?", Angela meeting Bren's teary eyes.

Brennan didn't answered.

"Bren, promise me one thing…", Angela spoke softly.

"What?…"Brennan confused as Angela led her to the sofa.

"That you won't be afraid of what you feel anymore…that if Booth came to you….Listen to what he has to say….Just listen", Angela said.

Brennan nodded. "I promise…", a smile tugged across Brennan's lips as she spoke.

Angela smiled at her reassuringly.

"Those flowers, that you received, they are from Booth…


	6. Chapter 6

Again by Booth4Brennan 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones.

**Summary:** Booth returns after 5 years to have Brennan back in his life.

Chapter 6 

Zack examines the bone laid on the table; he carefully checks each part to know if he had missed anything to write on his notes. He doesn't want an angry Dr. Brennan while reading his notes. As Angela with her sketchpad on hands, approached her smiling.

"Hey Zack, seen Hodgins?" maneuvering herself on the chair in front of the pc.

"Yah, I heard him left…and he didn't bother to tell me where he is goin…why, you missed him already?"

Angela laughs at Zack's comment.

"I'm done, meet our new victim Zack." Angela said throwing glances on Zack who's still busy checking on the remains.

"Do we already have an ID…? He paused for a while and look at Angela. "Wait…I am a bit baffled in here…Where's Dr. Brennan…? In times like these, she is starting to wander around in here…but I haven't seen her for a while. Does she called in sick today?", Zack turning to Angela.

"Nope, she's in her office. And yah, she's kinda sick…" Angela replied.

Zack walked towards Angela and leaned closely to her.

"Why? Because of that Ghost?", he asked sheepishly.

Angela set aside her pen and face Zack.

"Zack, I talked to Booth yesterday. And I think, there are a lot of things that he and Brennan has to settle. Brennan doesn't know what really had happened, why did Booth has to leave her, everything. Booth still loves her, she has to know that. And Booth wants Brennan back in his life."

"Hey! What's up," Hodgins entered the lab, which obviously interrupted Angela.

"Angela has a thing about Booth…I didn't understand what she is saying a while ago, but I very well comprehend the part that Agent Booth wants Dr. Brennan back in his life." Zack pulling another chair to sit in.

"What is it Angela?" Hodgins asked confusion on his face.

"Booth and I talked over lunch yesterday. He told me everything, his reasons for leaving Brennan alone."

"Do you mind telling that tale to us Angela," Hodgins giggling.

"Why giggle for a tale Hodgins!" Zack chuckled.

"Shut up, and just listen," Hodgins snapped as he pulls another chair to sit in.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"That is really heartbreaking," Zack spoke as Angela finishes her story.

"You mean, that guy named Larry is the one to blame for all of this?" Hodgins questioned Angela rolling his eyes.

"Yes, and Booth left Bren to confuse Larry and for Larry to leave Bren alone." Angela explained facing Hodgins.

"I didn't get it…What if this Larry still targets Dr. Brennan even if Booth already left her. You mentioned that this Larry has a craze for tall-red-haired girls.." Zack returning to the remains he's been examining.

"Booth thought of that…That's the reason he watched her everyday for five years..The reason he left the Bureau but never left DC. Imagine that, for 5 years. He just watched her… meaning not being able to touch her even if he wanted to…. Oh, that part makes me really sad.. " Angela playing with her pen.

"This Larry, where is he now? What happened to him? Does Booth already kicked his ass?" Hodgins still confused.

"That, sweetie, is the question I haven't asked Booth yet. I think he left the Bureau to settle this with his own hand, you know. Maybe the Feds doesn't give him the right to touch Larry. That's why he want to do this on his own." Angela rolling his eyes.

"Who's Larry?" Brennan getting up on the lab.

Upon hearing the voice of Brennan, everybody went back to work. Not wanting to meet her stare.

"Hey, I'm asking all of you, who's Larry..?" Brennan repeated.

"Sweetie, Larry is just a friend of mine. We just came across of him because that remains reminded me of something about Larry." Angela trying to convince Brennan.

"And what is that?" Brennan now frowning.

"They both stink." Zack and Hodgins said in sync.

"Oh….Alright. I was just checking you guys. I want everything done this afternoon. " Brennan as she went thru the exit of the lab.

"You're leaving?", Angela asked.

"Yah, Jim invited me for lunch. But we're leaving early." Brennan answered leaving the 3 in silence.

"Guys, I think Agent Booth wasn't planning to comeback this early…I think that's the reason why he did. That guy who bugs Dr. Brennan all the time….Jim" Zack narrowing his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Booth walked fast as he made his entrance to the medico-legal lab of the Jeffersonian. Maybe he is ready to talk to Brennan now. Just maybe…But he first wants to see Hodgins, Zack, and Angela and ask them for lunch, they might have some better idea on how to approach Brennan.

He reached the lab and sees them gathered together talking about something. Hodgins was the first one to saw him. And immediately turn to him.

"Hey, Booth! What's up!", Hodgins patting his shoulders.

"Hey..", he replied still sadness on his voice. "Ahm…are you guys all busy? I was just wondering if I could invite you for lunch…Maybe Tem…Dr. Brennan wouldn't mind at all. What do you think?", he is asked.

"Oh yeah, he already left with…."Zack who was able to continue for Angela interrupted him giving a warning glare.

"Yah, of course Brennan wouldn't mind." Angela answered, smiling at Booth.

"Alright..It's still 30mins before lunch. Just call me, I'm waiting in my car." Booth as he exits the lab.

--0-0-0---

They were gathered on the table, waiting for their order to come. Angela chooses a fine dining Mexican restaurant nearby. She said the food is superb plus a good service. Angela started the conversation turning to Booth.

"Already told them.." she said seriously.

"I see…Guys I am gonna be needing your help in here. You all know, Tempe. I think she's still as stubborn as before.. I know this is going to be difficult, but I am taking all the chances, the risk. …Everything…Just to hold her once again…" Booth explained.

"We all get that.."Zack looking innocently as ever.

"I need you to help me to get near her. What happened yesterday, you see. I think she doesn't want to see me again, ever. I don't know how to be near her without frightening her or making her more angry at me."

"You just have to talk to him Booth..Dr. Brennan isn't that bad. I mean, you are still his husband. I think he'll not refuse to talk if you asked her politely." Hodgins changing his glances between Angela and Booth. Who sit opposite him and Zack.

They started eating as the order was delivered. Zack and Hodgins immediately get theirs to start consuming the food. They ate in between conversation bout anything mostly about Booth and Brennan. Angela tells stories of how she reacted when Bren broke the news of getting married. She decided to tell these to ease the pain she can see in Booth's eyes. And she was a bit successful, Booth somehow managed to give a weak smile to it.

The conversation was interrupted when a familiar figure entered the restaurant. Making Booth unable to move on his seat. Brennan and Jim arrive with Jim's hand placed on Brennan's waist. Guiding her, as they chose from the vacant tables. They seem not bother to look around. Angela saw what Booth saw. She immediately turns to Booth, who dropped his fork, losing his desire for food.

"That's Jim….", he said faintly.

"Yah…sweetie, are you alright..If you want we can leave here right away." Angela worriedly looking at Booth.

"We are not yet done yet, " Hodgins said not aware of what was happening.

Angela pointed at Brennan and Jim's direction.

"Oh, im sorry. Zack and I are finished. We can leave now." Hodgins wiping his mouth with the cloth.

"No, just finish your food…. I'm fine. Don't mind me…. Just continue eating.",

Booth said burying his face in his hands. As if not wanting to see what's happening in front of him. But he can't help but look at them. He can saw his Tempe with another guy. He wanted to scream in pain for it.

-------------

Booth dropped them in the Jeffersonian. Angela was about to get out of Booth's SUV when he spoke at an instant.

"Angela, you think Tempe would accept me after all that I've done?"

"You just have to tell her everything…you have to be honest…we talked yesterday…She cried…She's as frightened as you are Booth…But I think she still needs you. And about what you see a while ago, just don't mind it. It's nothing, believe me." Angela said reassuringly making her exit to his SUV.

"Thanks. I'll call if I need something." Booth waving on Angela as he maneuvered his vehicle to exit the parking lot.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Brennan was about to finish the few pages of the book she was reading. It was Saturday and she thinks that It's the best way to relax. This week has been a rough one for her. She still thought of Booth a lot. Over again, she felt confused…_if I am the reason he came back, he must have talked to me since then…._ She felt ill, she felt her head ache. When she heard a knock on the door, she carefully placed her book on the table, and to stood up to open it. It's Booth, standing in front of her doorway.

"Hey..", he said softly.

"Hey…", was her only reply. She felt cold at the sight of him.

"Is it a bad time for me to come?…"

"uh…no….no, please come in…" stepping back on the entrance of the door to let Booth enter her apartment. "I'm sorry about last time, I wasn't just expecting you…please sit down."

Booth still didn't say anything. He positioned himself on the sofa.

"Temperance."He started.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"Yah, I know."

"I mean, I really am…I did it for a reason…I did it to protect you…"

"Booth…, I may sound a lil bit rude, but I don't want to talk about it anymore…The things that you have done, I want to forget about them…I tried very hard for 5 years to forget those, to forget you. I need you to understand that this is really hard for me. Its like I've been broken again into pieces."

"I know…and this is hard for me too..If you'll just let me talk to you…but I know it's hard to hear it from me once more."

Brennan nodded.

"I have to go now…." Booth stood up, ready to leave.

"Tempe….", he said turning to Brennan."Do I still have a place in there? A place in your heart? That if I come back, will you still accept me?" Booth, leaning closely to Brennan.

"Booth, please…."

"Please answer me Tempe…"

"I don't know…"Brennan said breaking into tears.

Booth held her hand and look at her.

"Please don't cry over me…I am such an asshole…I left you…" He cupped her chin, wiping the tears in her eyes. "Come here."He pulled her closely and hugged her. " I am such a fool…. for leaving you."

They stayed in that position and seem like forever until Brennan pulls herself apart from Booth.

"Those things that you asked me, in time I will give my answers to you, but not right at this time. Friendship is all I can promise you this moment Booth.."

"Yes…I am lucky and still I have you…even as a friend…I'll be right by your side always…I am not making any promise…I'll just do it. Now please stop crying…. Angela will kill me if she's here." Booth smiling to Brennan.

Brennan smiled back when a wave of nausea comes thru her as Booth immediately holds her for support.

"Hey, are you alright?"Leading her to the sofa.

"I feel sick….I don't know maybe I am just too tired." Brennan massaging her temple.

"Ok. Lay down. I'll get you some aspirin."

Booth came back with a glass of water and tablets in his hands. He helped Brennan drink it and let her lay down again on the sofa.

"You get some sleep now, ok?"

"Yah, I am a bit sleepy now…How bout you?" Brennan spoke while slowly closing her eyes.

"No, I rested enough already…I'll just watch you sleep." He whispered leaning on her ears.

"You're staying for a while?" she mumbled fighting back the sleep to conquer her.

"I am staying here as long as you want me too." Booth spoke softly kissing her on the temple. He now can hear her stir a little. God knows how he missed her so much. He just smiled and watched her sleep…

---

AN: There's more to come:) Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming:)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Booth insisted to give Brennan a ride to the Jeffersonian. He stayed over night and fell asleep beside her in the couch.. Although he felt her neck ache up to this moment, it was all worth it. That was the best sleep he had lately. Booth followed her until she reached the lab. Angela looked at them in amusement, being the only person in the lab.

"Hey…Good morning!", staring wickedly at Temperance.

"Hey Angela…I just came here to drop her off...I better get going and change." Booth said smiling at her.

"Alright! I can see that very clearly." Angela spoke still smiling.

Turning to Tempe, he said." I'll see you later." As he exits the lab.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so happy for you!"

"No Angela, its not what you think…"

"Then what is it…he said he has to change meaning he doesn't went home last night and now he dropped you here…Meaning you and Booth were together the whole night in your apartment..Am I correct?"

"Yes, you are…he came to my apartment last night..he wanted for us to talk…I told him, I cant, and I just want to forget it.You know, that's all I want to happen right now…and then he asked me if I still love him and will I be willing to accept him if he came back to me….I said, I don't know…I said we can be friends….that's all…he spent the night watching me sleep…maybe just keeping what he said that night that he would never leave me ever again."

"Honey are you sure of that?"

"Maybe…I love him still, and you know that…. But I don't want to rush into things…I still feel scared…"

Angela nodded.

"Angela, am I being stupid here? Be honest please…"

"Bren, you are not…You're just being careful, and even if I told you that there's nothing to worry about Booth…and his feelings for you…you always have the last say about it.. I am happy that you have admitted to yourself that you still love him…that can be the start to make things feel so right for you…and for Booth even."

"Do you think I hurt Booth on what I said to him last night?"

"I don't think so…I know Booth, he well understand people…of course he understands you. He loves you with all his life." Angela smiled at him.

"Yah…that's the reason I love him…I don't want to hurt him Ange…In any way, I don't want him to feel that I neglected him, its just that I am not ready yet to accept him…I don't know Ange, I love him, but I feel afraid of him."

"Sweetie, that's o.k. I told you. Booth will understand. So please…stop thinking things that you aren't supposed to think. Just relax…you said that all you can give now to him is friendship, then enjoy it. Enjoy the friendship that you 2 have. "

"I will…"Tempe said smiling to her bestfriend.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Booth arrived 6pm at the Jeffersonian. He directly go to Tempe's office where she was busy reading from her monitor.

"Hey…" Booth greeted her.

"You're early." Brennan with her eyes not leaving the monitor.

"Nope. Everybody is out. You're just late. And again, being so, so workaholic." He smiled as he walked towards the table.

"I have something for you."

"What is it?" Brennan spoke still busy reading from her pc.

"I'm gonna tell it to you if you turn off the pc, with your work finished or not finished and lastly looking at me."

"Alright." She turned off the pc, and stood up. Now standing a foot away from Booth. "What is it?"

Booth leaned and kissed her on the cheeks. Smiling as he pulls away from Brennan.

"What was that for?" Brennan asked with a small smile tugging on her lips. She can't help but smile at the sight of Booth giggling over a kiss on the cheeks.

"Ahm..That's my way of saying thank you." He said.

"Thank you for what? I haven't done anything for you."

"You have…. You allowed me to be with you…. You made me whole again." He said looking at her. He saw her blush. She still as pretty as ever. She never answered back.

"That's not all. I still have more for you..I just need you to go with me." He said holding her hands. Tempe just grabbing her bag followed Booth to exit her office.

----

Brennan was blindfolded as Booth guided her to the doorway. Brennan complained a dozen of times about the blindfolding thing but Booth wasn't convinced that it has to be removed. It is a surprise, he always reminded her.

"We're here! You ready?" Booth asked as he unties the knot of the blindfold.

She nodded.

"Open your eyes now." Booth spoke.

Brennan is standing on the doorway of their house, which she abandoned 2 years ago. Booth had everything redecorated. From the paint up to the furniture. She can't believe what she was seeing. The house just lit up. She continued to roam around the house and sees their kitchen. She remembered cooking for Booth during the weekends while he hugged her from behind rubbing the expanse on her tummy then. Booth is a strong G-man outside but a very caring and sweet husband at home. Her recollections were interrupted when Booth called her.

"Are you ok in there? I still have something to show you upstairs." Booth claiming her hands as they went up.

The box is carefully placed on their bed. It is wrapped in blue silky paper and tied with a white ribbon. She sat beside the box and held it in her hands.

"That's for you, you can now open it." Booth spoke while standing on the doorway of their bedroom then.

Brennan carefully untied the ribbon, and then works with the wrapper not wanting to torn it. And then finally she opened the box. It was a sculpture of a baby's head made from marble. She can tell that it's a girl. She looked at the face of it wanting to memorize its features. She looked behind the sculpture and saw a name written on it. **_Shannon Therese Brennan Booth. _**That's the name they plan to give their baby if she was born. And then she saw a piece of paper; it's the result of her ultrasound then. Brennan looked at Booth who's now sitting in front of her.

"That's our baby.." Booth spoke softly as he hold her hands. "I know you'll never forget about her, but I still want you to have that. To have a picture of what she's like."

"But how?" Brennan mumbled, she couldn't help but cry. She's so happy.

"That paper you're holding. I have met someone who done that job. Doing facial constructions of the unborn child. And then I asked him to make one for you."

"The sonogram, how did you get this?"

"I had that already, the doctor gave it to me, when we visited him for the checkup that day you have the ultrasound. I kept it in my wallet wherever I go, with your picture. That thing kept me going, while I'm away from you. I just looked at the picture and then all the pain starts to fade."

"Booth, I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. I just want to see you happy. That already makes my day. That's all that I wanted." Booth said as he bent over and kissed her in the forehead.

"Booth…Why are you doing this? It makes me happy I admit, but it scared me more."

"No, don't be. I just want you to be happy. That's all. These, do not mean anything. There's nothing to be afraid of. I know you're thinking that I want something in return, yes you are right. I want to see that smile in your lips again. If I can make it appear everyday, every minute, every second, then I'll do anything for it to happen. Temperance, I know you know how much you mean to me, don't worry, I am not rushing into things. I am not forcing you to answer the questions I have asked you before. I want you to just think of me as your friend, not leaving you again, doing everything to make you happy and secure." Booth smiling at her, while wiping the tears in her eyes.

Brennan claimed his hand and had it rest on her face; she can't believe this is happening. She loved the man sitting in front of her. Her mind is screaming, wanting him to answer that she also loved him so dearly, but she just can't. She doesn't know what's keeping her from doing it. Here is Booth, showing his love for her. Giving her the assurance that she needed. But she just can't spill it all out. All she can do is touch his hands and hoping that he might get what she wanted to tell.

"Hey…are you alright?" He asked.

"Yah, I am just taking my time to believe this." She chuckled.

"Believe these, they're all true." He smiled at her once again. "I am hungry, how about you? Its already 9."

"Hungry as a bear…" Still staring at him.

"Alright…I'll have food delivered to us. I'll just get my phone in the car. I'll be back in a sec." Booth said as he went up to leave the room.

"Seeley…" She called up.

Booth turns meeting her gaze. "Yup?"

"Thank you. I know you worked hard for all of this..I want you to know that these are all appreciated."

"No problem..By the way, your squints helped me redecorate this. So please be good at them. You can roam around to see everything." Smiling and lastly leaving Temperance alone in the room.

----------


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Since then, it has become a habit for Booth to drop himself off to the Jeffersonian just to see Tempe. He, most of the time brought food for her and her squints. He occasionally gave her flowers and little gifts, which she happily placed on top of her table. And now, as he sat on her couch, he busied himself on the magazine he found on the rack, while waiting for Tempe to return at her office. They are supposed to be having a dinner scheduled for today, but a while ago she decided to just bring home food and eat there. She said that she's too tired to go to the restaurant. He agreed.

Tempe moved back to their house at Booth's insistence. He said that she would be more comfortable with it rather than on her apartment, while Booth visited her every weekend to see what she's been doing.

Tempe finally arrived at the office.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." She said in an apologetic tone. She just grabs her bag and turn to Booth. "I'm ready!" She muttered with all smiles at him.

Booth placed the magazine on the rack carefully. He stood up and claim Brennan's left hand before finally leaving the office. This gives shivers to Brennan. She isn't expecting this. _Are we really gonna walk out of my office holding hands?_ She doesn't know what's the best to think or do. _Will I be snatching my hands out of his? Will I just continue to ignore it?_ Her heart pounded as they walked thru the corridor of the Jeffersonian. As soon as they turn left to take the exit of the building, there came Angela. Not wanting to remove the stare on them, especially on their hands locked with each other. As their friend approached them, he can feel Booth's hands, gently squeezing hers, maybe not wanting to break away from her.

"Oh, are you two going home now? Its so UN-Brennan, its only 5." Angela said, smiling widely at the couple.

"Yes, we decided to go home early. Tempe is feeling tired already." Booth answered.

"Is that her hands your holding Booth?" Angela smiling sheepishly on them.

"OK, we have to go now. Bye Ange, I'll see you tomorrow." Brennan said pulling Booth away to take the building exit, while Angela was left still grinning.

----

Booth let go of her hand as they reached his vehicle. He smiled at Tempe and said.

"Are you alright?"

"Yah, why?"

"Nothing, I just want you to know that you're doing great. Can't you see, you're already comfortable with it."

"With what?" Brennan said frowning at him.

"Me, holding your hands and you holding mine." Booth said as he opened the door for her. She gets inside the car and make herself comfortable, and then she lastly closed the door beside him. Booth quickly did the same thing.

"We already hold hands before…? What do you mean?"

"I mean that you aren't scared of me anymore."

"I am not scared of you Booth."

"Yes you are.." Booth grinning sheepishly on her.

"I told you, I'm not."

"Yes you are. Yes you are!" Booth continues to joke around. "I know you still love me, I just knew it. You love me, I am right!"

"Pull over." Brennan said glaring at Booth.

"Why?"

"I said, pull over!"

Booth maneuvered his car and stopped. He was unable to speak when Brennan stormed out of the car and left him. He can't move. He didn't even try to stop her. He just thought of what he just said to her. _Oh, damn you Seeley Booth! You have just ruined everything, _he muttered to himself. Booth began dialing on his cell phone.

---

Tempe walked as fast as she can. She can't see him following her. _Why is he doing this to me? What is it that he still wanted? We are friends and, I forgave him already? Isn't he contented enough for all of these?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Wong Fu's, 8:00pm 

Angela saw Booth in his usual place, drinking a glass of beer. She immediately approached him. He called her to come tonight but said nothing about it. He said, he just wanted her to come for a talk. But she knew already that it was all about Brennan.

"Booth, sweetie. What is it?" Angela said sitting beside Booth.

"Angela, hey, I' m happy you've come here." Booth said. He is a bit tipsy already.

"Booth, tell me what's the problem. I thought you and Bren has a date? Where is she?"

"She's gone. She left me.."

"What do you mean she left you? I called her before I went here, but I can't reach her. "

"Angela, am I doing anything wrong? Am I such an asshole? Am I that dumb not see and feel everything? I was just joking around, while we drove home this afternoon. I told her that I know she loved me, that I know I'm right. She got mad. I know it's my fault, I mean, my stupid mouth's fault for not zipping it all along. But I really can't help it. I see things, I feel that she loved me still. Or maybe I am wrong. Maybe she doesn't love me anymore."

"Maybe she didn't want you to know yet. Maybe Brennan thought that if she tells you, then you'd be husbands and wives again. I think she isn't ready for it up till now."

"I am not asking for that Angela, I already told her that. I just wanted her to be true, atleast to herself. That's all I wanted."

Angela nodded. Brennan already told her how she loves this man. But she just can't tell.

"Ok, sweetie, I think you have to leave this place now. If you have another drink I will not let you drive."

Booth stood up, and left some bills.

"Thanks Angela, I'll drop you off your place."

"No, I have my car outside." Angela spoke while they leave the restaurant.

---

She had fallen asleep already. She thought it was only a dream, but the knocks now became harder with every pound. She stood up, and walked to open the bedroom door. It was Booth.

"Hi, I came here to apologize. I am sorry Tempe." He said.

"Are you drunk?" She said looking at Booth's facade. He is still wearing that denim pants and shirt. His hair is a bit messed up. She can unmistakably smell alcohol as he spoke.

"No, I just had two glasses of beer. Can I come in?"

Tempe fully opens the door to let him in.

"You're still mad, aren't you?"

"How did you get in?."

"I had my keys, this used to be **OUR** place. I only have keys to the front door, I havn't had one duplicated for our room. Uhm…I mean, your room." He said while allowing himself to rest on the bed behind.

"You're sleeping here? You are not allowed to."

"Why not? This is my bed too. And besides, I am scheduled to be here tomorrow. I think it will be a lot easier for me, if I sleep here. So, I will not drive long and wake up early." He said while pulling up the sheets and burying himself inside it."

"Aren't you sleeping already? It's late."

"No. I'm using the other room if I feel sleepy." She said flatly, preparing to leave him.

All of a sudden, it all happened, she just remembered Booth grabbing her arm. And now her lips are locked with his. She was immobile; at first she remembered fighting against him, but now, she just wanted to impede the time and everlastingly be in his arms. They fell in their bed still intertwined and all just had happened for it seemed like eternity.

---

AN: Sorry, I am not really good on describing sex..LOL. Hope you enjoyed it.  There are still a few chapters to come. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

She walked back and forth in front of her desk. A new body arrived for them to identify, but it doesn't appeal her. Booth hasn't arrived yet; she already called him to drop by the lab. She has something important to tell him. She felt nervous, and hasn't been this nervous in her entire life.

Angela arrived at her office all smiles on her lips. Angela was saying something, but she wasn't paying attention. She saw her occupying the sofa.

"Bren, what's with you? You're not listening.."

"Why?"

"Why! Will you please sit down. Looking at you, doing that pacing, makes me tired."

"Angela I'm infanticipating." She said abruptly.

Upon hearing it, Angela wasn't able to speak. She just looked at Brennan.

"Ange…Are you alright?"

"What do you mean infanticipating?" She said in doubt.

"I mean, I am pregnant."

"Are you sure sweetie?"

"Yes, I am. I already had a test. It's positive."

It was just then that Angela broke into a wide smile. She got up the sofa, and hugging her.

"Congratulations! Does he know already?"

"No, I haven't informed him. But I told him to come here, and maybe I'll break the news."

"Alright, I am not gonna ask when that happened, you know, making the baby thing. I want you to know that I am happy for the both of you. I know that this is what you and Booth always wanted."

"Yah, I hope he will be thrilled." Brennan said flatly.

"Of course he will be. I can't believe your saying that."

"Because we still haven't talked about it. I mean, we lose our first baby. I don't know if we are all set to have one already."

"Of course you are, sweetie. You and Booth is a couple. He loves you so much. The two of you will be the best parents in the whole wide world."

Brennan finally broke into smiles. She likes the idea that they'll be great parents as soon as the baby arrives. He now can imagine Booth holding the baby in his arms.

"Angela, do you think I should see a doctor first before telling Booth?"

"Why not ask Booth to take you to the doctor?"

"Hmm.I want to surprise him. I think I'll go now, I'll just call him to meet me in our house."

"O.k., I think that idea is great. I'll just see you later."

---

Brennan made her way to Dr. Goodman's office. She has to tell him that she'll take the whole day off. After seeing a doctor, she planned to cook a dinner for Booth and then she'll break the news. She can't help but smile on these thoughts. She can't believe that this is all happening so quick. Angela is correct, this is all Booth and I wanted.

---

She was delighted upon hearing the results coming from the doctor. So, this is it. This is really true; this can be the start of our new family. She then directly goes to the groceries to buy the ingredients she'll need to cook for dinner. She can't decide what to cook. It has to be special, as exceptional as the news she'll bring.

After completing everything she needed, she proceeded to pay for what she had bought. She was almost in line for a minute, when Jim who already finished paying, greeted her.

"Tempe!" He said, waiting for her to finish paying.

"Hey, Jim. I thought I see you this morning on the Jeffersonian?"

"Yah. I just dropped by to buy things. But I'll return after lunch. How about you? What's the special event, its like you'll cook for an army of soldiers." Jim said grabbing one of her bags. "I'll help you with this one. This is kinda heavy for you." He said politely. "So what' s the special occasion?" Still talking to her while they leave the store.

"Booth and I are expecting our first baby. I am going to surprise him later with the news and then I'll cook for him." She said smiling to Jim.

"Really! I am so happy for the both of you. Finally, I know this all you wanted."

"Yah, I can never be happier." She said while walking with Jim to the parking area.

"Where did you park? I'll drop this first in your ride."

"I'll take a cab. Booth was supposed to pick me up this afternoon, that's why I didn't bring my car."

"Then I'll just take you home."

"Uhm…no, I'm sorry. I think Booth will not be happy if he sees us together."

"Tempe, this is just a friendly gesture. And in your condition, I won't allow you to just take a cab. I know Booth will understand."

Thinking about it for sometime, she just nodded and follows Jim to where he parked his car.

---


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

Booth saw a car stop in front of their house. This is the hundredth car he saw, after he arrived. When he stopped by the Jeffersonian, Angela told him that Tempe already left and has something important to do. She told him to just wait on their house and Tempe has good news for him. That's the part he doesn't want, waiting. His thoughts was interrupted when a man, he very well knew, get out of the car, open the passenger seat and he saw Tempe get out of it. So this is the good news. Jim and Tempe. He saw them talked for a while. It was then when he decided to go out of the house. The moment he opened the door, he saw Jim and Tempe hugging each other. Furious, he stormed back in the house and slammed the door.

----

Tempe pulled away from Jim. She didn't notice that somebody has been watching them.

"Well, thanks for the ride." She politely told Jim.

"Yah, its no problem. Please give my regards to Agent Booth; he is a very lucky man. Keep yourselves safe, especially the baby." Jim said opening the door of his car.

"I will. Thanks again."

--

Tempe walked towards the front door. She was about to jiggle the handle when it swung open and letting Booth out of it. He immediately took hold of the bags she was holding hasn't spoken a word.

"Hey." She said, as she followed him to the kitchen. But Booth still hasn't said anything. He just unpacks the groceries and places it on the cabinet.

"No, not that one." She said when he saw Booth placing a can of soup in the cabinet. "I'm cooking. I am gonna cook for you."

She was taken aback when he saw him take it back and forcibly placing it down on their countertop, making the can deformed from its original shape. He just then stared at her.

"Why? You don't want me to cook for you?" She said still clueless of what was happening.

"What was that? Is that the good news Angela told me?" Booth said, she could see his face discolored in anger.

"What? The good news is a surprise. I wasn't supposed to tell until the dinner." She said, trying to stay calm at the sight of an angry Booth in front of her.

"Temperance, I don't want to joke around. I need to know why!"

"I didn't get it Booth. Hit it straight to the point."

"Jim! I saw you! I thought we already had a talk about him, that you'll never see him again. You promised me! But I saw you hugging each other. Now, do you want me to keep my cool about it! Seeing my wife with another man in front of our house!"

"Booth you don't understand." Tempe said, aiming to hold Booth's arms. But he immediately stopped her.

"Yah, I don't understand. If it's all about not taking a cab, I clearly didn't get it! You should have called me to pick you up at the store. But you didn't do it, and instead you had that guy drop you off here!"

"Are you jealous of him?"

"Yes I am!" Booth said as he stormed out of the kitchen leaving Temperance teary eyed. This is not she is expecting. She hadn't even had a chance to tell him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

She pulls out her gloves and snatched the phone from her pocket and answered it.

"Brennan." It's Angela.

"Hey sweetie, what happened? Is he trilled, did he jumped in joy? Tell me." Angela said as excitement trails in her voice. "Where are you? It's so quiet in there? Is Booth already asleep? Hmmm…already wanted another baby?" She continued.

"No, Angela. I haven't told him yet. I'm here at the Jeffersonian." She wryly said.

"What! What are you doing there sweetie? It's 10pm. Where is Booth?"

"I don't know.."

"Sweetie, what happened? Do you want me to come over?" Angela said beginning to worry about her friend.

"No..I just need some time alone." Brennan said flatly.

"Sweetie, if you need something, or just anything. Call me." Angela said concerned with her friend's feelings. She knew something terrible has happened.

"Angela, I'm just afraid he might leave me again." Brennan said breaking into tears.

"Oh sweetie, don't say that. Whatever might happen, I know Booth will not leave you."

"No Ange. He's so angry. He was never like that. He was never angry to me." Brennan said in between sobs. "It's my fault, I let Jim get in our way."

"Bren, you don't have to be like that. Now, I want you to go home. I'll call you in an hour to check if you're there already. And if you're not, I'm gonna pick you up there. Do I made myself clear?"

"Yah."

---

She entered their room. It was empty as she was feeling now. Angela already called and insists to stay in for the night, but she refused. She lay on their bed and looked at the ceiling, still feeling sorry for herself. In a way it was her fault. Booth is jealous. She knew for a fact how he could be bad, especially when he is angry. In an instant she felt worried of him. She picked up the phone and aimed to call him, but she stopped, maybe like her, he needed some space. Then she thought of her condition, he was imagining Booth and their baby, playing with one another. She smiled, as a drop of tear ran down her cheek. Now she was never sure if that would still happen still recalling an angry Seeley Booth a while ago. He was hurt, she was certain of that. But it wasn't her intention. Hurting his husband was the last thing she would do. She was in the middle of her thoughts, when she finally gone into slumber, not even noticing when a male figure lay on the other side of the bed.

---

He looked at Temperance who is now soundly asleep on his side. She is really beautiful even while sleeping, he thought. He put away some strands of hair that fell on her face, to even see its loveliness. _Seeley Booth! Remember you are angry with her! Why are you touching her? _He muttered to himself. Still, she managed to have that effect on him, always wanting him to touch her, to feel her skin into his hands. And then he remembered what happened this afternoon, another wave of jealousy come thru him. He is really very jealous. He doesn't want anyone touching his Tempe, even the tip of her hand. That makes him very mad. On the back of his mind, he knew that she didn't mean to do what she did, but another feeling told him of what she promised him, and that is not to see Jim ever again. He felt sad. He looked at her once again. He loves her so dearly.

---


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

Tempe woke up with an arm wrapped around his waist, when she opened her eyes; she is face to face with Booth, a bit snoring from sleep. She can't help but smile at the sight of his handsome face. She get up from bed and opened the door slowly to avoid noise that may waken up his husband. She directly goes to the kitchen to prepare them some breakfast and decides to later call Angela to tell her that she can't come to the lab. 30mins later, he heard footsteps coming. He saw Booth dressed and is ready to leave. It is like he never saw anyone in the kitchen. He just grabs a pack of juice and left. She wanted to speak and tell him that she had made him breakfast, but she can't open her mouth. She just then weakly sat down on the chair in front of the dining table.

---

It was 1:00 pm; she already had received three calls, one from Angela, one from Dr. Goodman and one from Zack. But none of the three calls was she waiting. She wanted a word from Booth. She hasn't called since he left this morning. She thought their feud was already over when she saw his arms around her waist this morning, but she wasn't correct.

---

Booth sat in his usual place at Sid's. He wanted to drink heavy today and doesn't want to talk to anyone. He was still hurt. His heart was still crushed and his pride as well. He can't just let everything go as if nothing has happened. Then he suddenly thought of her. He missed her already. Their small talks before sleeping, the way she touches her whenever he felt tired, the way she takes care of him. He suddenly wonders what she has been doing right now. He felt guilty of just leaving this morning. He knew she had made him breakfast. He hurt her; he can't believe that's what he gave her early this morning. Pain. _What's happening Seeley? _He loves her so much, that's the reason he was so mad at her right now. He was a jealous man, so jealous of Jim that he wanted to murder him.

---

She wanted to call Booth. She was already worried. Its already 7pm and still nothing. She wonders if he even had his meals done already. She pressed the speed dial from her cell phone. On the fourth ring, he answered.

"Booth."

"Seeley, it's me. Where are you?"

"Why?"

"Amm.Nothing, I just wanted to know if you're fine."

"If you have nothing important to tell, don't bother to call."

With that he heard him click the phone off, unable to reply to his last statement. She felt her heart was torn apart. He was so cold when he spoke. She felt a hasty fear inside. She now knows how angry Booth is. Is it what she has to pay for letting Jim get in their way?

Is she that bad? Is her fault that big for Booth to react like that? She wanted to tell him shoddily that they'll be having their baby. But now she can't. He doesn't even want to talk to her or even see her maybe. And then suddenly she felt tired. Perhaps she hasn't enough energy in store with her. She barely ate since morning. She was so exhausted, even though she only had seated and watched TV all day and waited for Booth to come. And her eyes closed slowly.

--

He rummages from the set of keys he was holding until he finally saw the key to the front door. He inserted it to the knob and jiggle the handle to open. He entered the door and the sight of Temperance asleep on the sofa welcomed him. She was rested on her left side while her one arm was stretched nearly falling on the floor. He put the keys back on his pocket and walked towards her. He felt blameworthy. She had maybe waited for him to come home for hours. He knelt in front of her sleeping figure, and as usual examines her face. At the moment he wanted to kiss her. Damn. He felt so angry with her, and yet he wanted her so badly to be in his arms. He then just placed a small kiss at her forehead. He saw her moved a little and startled him. He begins to worry that she might see him. He pulled her slowly into his arms until he took hold of her. He slowly lifted her not wanting to wake her up. He directly goes to their room and slowly put her down on their bed. He tucked her inside the sheets and once again gazes and admires her features. With that he walked to the door and switch off the light.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Temperance wakens when she thought she heard something outside. She's on her bed. She very well remembered that she had fallen asleep on the sofa. She can't be wrong. _Did Booth arrived and carry her to their bed?_ But the other side of it was empty, no sign of Booth to have slept on it. She looked at the alarm clock its already 6am. She maneuvered herself and get off of the bed, opened the door and went to the living room. Still no sign of Booth. She went to the kitchen, to the garden and to the guest room. Nobody was there. _Where is he? _

--

Jeffersonian Institution

8am

Temperance walked and finally reaching her office. She can't seem to concentrate, and was thinking of Booth a lot. She wanted to tell him about her pregnancy. She took off her coat and sat on her desk, when Angela entered.

"Hey, good morning!" She smiled at her.

"Hi. How's everything in here?" She said while opening some folder filed on her desk.

"Everythings fine. And you? How are you? And Booth? I saw the cab, why didn't he dropped you off?"

"He hasn't come home since yesterday. We haven't talked since yesterday." She casually said.

Angela sat on the sofa and looked at her.

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No, Ange. I can't blame him for this. I failed him. He is so jealous of Jim. He told it to me from the start. But I still let Jim get in our way. You know, even though I thought that I didn't do anything immoral to hurt him, I still feel guilty."

"Sweetie, try to tell him. If he knew, then maybe he'll understand now."

"I don't know Ange. I wanted to tell him, but he doesn't even want to talk. He's so mad at me."

"Is Booth really that jealous of Jim? I mean, to make all of these things difficult for the two of you?"

"Maybe.."

"Or maybe, he is just that possessive-protective husband to you."

"Angela, can you do me a favor?"

"Of course! Sweetie, what is it?"

"Can you set us up, I mean for a talk? I just want to tell him and if he is not pleased, then at least he knew already."

"Sure. When?"

"Later, this afternoon. And can you tell him that if its ok to talk here? I am not just feeling well, I don't want to take a cab, or even drive my car."

"Ok. Then see Booth later."

With that Angela left her.

--

Booth didn't even bother to knock on her door. He just entered there, which startled Temperance who busied himself on the file case she was reading.

"Angela asks me a favor to come here. She told me you have to tell me something. So, I want you to just spill it out, so I will be able to leave early. I still have so many things to do."

Tempe felt nervous. Booth was as still cold as he was yesterday.

"Please sit down." She said as she closed the folder and placed it on top of her desk.

"Is it that long for me to sit down?"

"Alright. I ask you to come over because I have information that you might want to know. Or because it's your right to know." She paused for a while and looked at him.

"I am pregnant." She said meeting his gaze.

"Oh really! Then who's the father?" He said, his eyes still locked on hers.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

It's been a while since what Booth said has sunk into her. She can't believe what she was hearing. She feels a drop of tear roll down on her cheeks.

"How dare you say that!" She yelled. "I can't believe you are being like that. I can't believe that I heard those words from you Booth! What have I done for you to accuse me? You don't know what I've been through! You don't know how painful for me to be alone, when you are gone. I forget all those things, and forgave you for leaving me with no one. Then you'll gonna ask me now who's the father of my baby! Damn you Seeley Booth! I hate you! You shouldn't have come back to me. You're just making my life more difficult! I hate you!"

Temperance stormed out of the lab sobbing. She walked pass Angela who was about to visit her in the office. But she can't talk right now. She was so hurt. She didn't expect what was coming. She didn't anticipate this to happen.

--

Booth still stood in front of Tempe's desk unable to move when Angela entered the office.

"What was that?" Angela asked facing Booth.

He was about to speak when Angela hit her hard on his cheek.

"Yah, I asked the question, but I realized that I don't wanna hear it. It's enough that I saw my friend crying. If something wrong happened to her and to the baby, I'm telling you, you'll regret the day you first set foot in this office. Remember that Seeley Booth!"

Angela left still glaring at him. He still can't believe what he has done. This is not what he planned. He just wants to get even. _Stupid, stupid mouth Seeley! But why should I get even? Oh, damn! I have to do something to make things up with her. And we're having a baby. You're such an asshole Seeley!_

--

Angela's Apartment

11:35 pm

Angela was about to dial Tempe's number when she heard a soft knock on the door. It was her 12th time to dial her number, but still no one answer. She's too worried about her friend. She hasn't heard anything from Tempe since she left the lab crying late that afternoon. She got up to see who came this behind. She opened the door and sees her friend.

Her eyes are red and swollen from crying. She's gone pale. She can see how hurt she is from her stature. Tempe come closer and hugged her. She began to sob. Angela can't do anything but this, comfort her friend and lend an ear to everything she has to say.

"I can't believe he doubted to be the father of our baby. I can't take it Angela. It's like he wanted to tell me that I am cheating on him. I hate him. I hate him." She said in between weep.

"Shhh.. It's all right sweetie. I am right here. I am not gonna leave you both. I'll be here for you and the baby."

She pulled away and wiped Tempe's eyes from tears.

"Come here. I'll make you something to eat. I am so worried about you."

"I just get some time alone. I felt that I can't breathe when I heard what Booth had just said. It's so painful Ange."

"I know. It's late, now after eating you have to rest. It's not good for you and the baby to stay up all night and weep for Booth. He is not worth it."

Tempe nodded and went to Angela's bedroom. She was too tired, both her mind and her body. The moment her back touches the mattress, she fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A week later 9 am, Medico Legal Lab

Angela sat comfortably on the couch in Brennan's office. She waited patiently for her friend, as she thought about where she might go, because she cant find her anywhere in the building. And then she finally heard the familiar footsteps she longed to hear earlier.

"Hey!", Brennan said as she walked pass by her and directly to her desk.

"Where have you been? Are you feeling ok? You look pale sweetie."

"I've been to the restroom. I feel fine, I just need to wash my face, coz I feel a little tired."

Angela rose to her feet and walked up to her.

"You miss him right?"

"Who?" Tempe said without looking at her friend.

"Whoelse? You havent seen anyone except Booth!"

"Look Angela, I don't wanna talk about it. I need to forget about him. I need him out of my life, really."

"Yah, that's what your mind says, but your heart said you can't. You need to forget him, but you don't want to, and you don't want him out of your life as well, am I right?"

Brennan didn't answer her question, she just gave her a look, and then get back to the files she get from her drawer.

"Look, Bren…you know. Booth is one hell of a lucky guy, because after all that he had done, you still love him with all your heart." With that, the artist left the room waving her hands into the air.

Brennan was left quite confused, but she doesn't want it to conquer her right now. She doesn't want to think of Booth or of anything about him. All that matters to her now is her baby. She needs to be strong for her child.

2:30 pm

"Jack can't you make it faster'? Angela said frantically to Hodgins as he drive her car down to the hospital.

"That's what I am doing." Jack said irritably he is as nervous as Angela right now. He kept thinking of Dr. Brennan and the baby. He is just isn't sure if she'll managed it if she lost it for the second time.

"She's gone too pale, I don't know why she passed out."

"What happened?" Jack said as he changed her glance from Angela to Temperance, who still hasn't regained its consciousness.

"I went to her office to check her out, coz earlier this morning I think that she wasn't feeling ok. But no one was in there, so I decided to check on the washroom, it's a good thing that I went there. I just saw her crying. And when I asked her what's wrong, she just told me that there's blood in her urine. And then she was holding her belly, carefully massaging it. And then all of a sudden she just passed out."

"Do you think she's gonna be alright? And the baby?" Jack innocently asked Angela.

"I hope so..Do I need to tell Booth? You know, I hate him, for hurting my bestfriend."

"Of course, that's his baby and wife we are talking about! At last…….We are finally here." Jack as he maneuvered the car to the emergency entrance.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

5:00 pm St. Mary's General Hospital

Booth ran out of his SUV the moment he reached the hospital. _Oh God, this can't be happening again. _He run to the information booth and when finally got his answer, he just bolted and find the room he was looking for. Finally he saw Angela, talking to the doctor. She immediately saw him.

"Where is she? How is she?" Booth said ignoring the doctor on his side.

"Are you the husband?" The doctor said, referring to Booth who is now breathing heavily.

"Yes, I am sorry doctor. But I need to know where she is. I need to see her and talk to her."

"Yah, I know. If you enter the door behind me, you can now see your wife. But I have a few things to discuss with you. I'll make it straight to the point."

Booth nodded as Angela attentively listened to the doctor.

"The baby is doing ok, but I am afraid your wife is not. She is not on the perfect shape. A couple of days ago, she saw me for her first consultation and I told her that she seemed to be lifeless to me. I mean, Tempe, as I observed, has not been sleeping well for days now. She has been under stress lately and her health is deteriorating. That explains why she has blood in her urine. The baby has been somehow affected by anything that her mother felt in any way. You are lucky that your baby wants to survive. In most cases, miscarriages happen. Miss Montenegro told me about Tempe's work in the lab. I advice that, it will be better for Tempe to just rest and be taken care of. She has to take a lot of healthy foods, for her and for your baby. I already gave her vitamins to take. And another thing, just be a little nicer to her. Pregnancy is not easy. The husbands has to be well aware of how difficult it can be for any wife to get over the stages of pregnancy. So, if you want to see your baby in 8 months time, you just have to take care of her."

Booth can't say a single word. He wants to blame himself.

"Are you with me Mr…" the doctor asked patiently.

"Booth, yah. I very well understood what you just said. I'll do everything."

"Alright then, this may be my cure to leave. Have a nice day Mr. Booth, Miss Montenegro."

The doctor turned away, and disappeared on the end of the hallway.

"You know I hate you right?" Angela said as she faces him before they both entered the room. "I called you because, I feel obligated to do so. I love my bestfriend so much, she is a sister to me. I know that she's not feeling good about how the things had happened, but I know, she just wanted to be strong for your baby. And how much she denied that she wants you out of her life, I know she's lying. You know what I mean. I just want Tempe to be happy. And even if it's hard for me to accept that you are the one whom she wants to give happiness to her, I can no longer stop her. You're just so damned lucky to catch her."

Booth wasn't able to reply. He was guilty as charged. It was all his damn fault. There's no one to blame instead of him. He just watched as Angela walks away from him.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Angela maneuvered the car in front of Tempe's apartment building. The two didn't spoke a word during the trip. The doctor dismissed Tempe after a day in the hospital.

"Sweetie, are you sure you're going to be fine? Because I am very able and willing to stay with you. I am worried about you." Angela spoke while looking at her friend.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'll just call you tomorrow." Tempe left the vehicle while Angela just watched her pale body get inside the apartment building. Angela shook her head and then began to drive.

-----

Tempe had been lying in her bed, but can't sleep. Suddenly, she heard the front door opens. That's when she gets up and decided to check who it is. She felt too tired while she walks slowly. And then she saw him.

"Booth?"

"You forgot to lock your door." He said, looking at her.

"Yes, I always forgot. Why are you here?" she asked.

"I went to the hospital, and the doctor said you were already out. So I decided to visit you here." He casually said.

"I am fine. I don't need to be visited." Tempe casually said.

Booth was silent.

"Booth, if you want anything, just tell me, alright." Tempe asked impatiently.

"I want to take care of you." Booth said.

"What?" Tempe said rolling her eyes.

"I said want to take care of you…and our baby."

"Why? I said I'm fine and doesn't need somebody to take care of me. And if I will be needing somebody, I'll call Angela, not you."

There was a pause for a while.

"Only because I wanted to. If you want I can make deal." Booth finally said.

"You're being insane. Go home now Booth, I need to rest." Tempe said as she walks towards him, pushing him to the door.

"No, I am not going home. I am staying here." Booth said trying to balance himself as Tempe pushed him. "And will you stop pushing me, please?" He said grabbing Tempe on her wrists.

"Let go of me! Can you please leave?" Tempe said as she pulls her arms from Booth's grip.

"I know you are mad and see me as a perfect asshole. I just need you to listen to me. This will not take an hour, alright. And after, I'll let you decide. Please…"

"Make it fast."

"As I said, I wanted to take care of you. I mean, generally, to be at your side always. Attend to your needs and everything while you are pregnant. Are you getting me?"

"Yes, and are you finished? Do you already need my answer?" Tempe asked looking at Booth.

"Not yet. Now, if you'll let me do it, maybe we can agree on something." Booth continues.

"And what is that?"

"I will only be at your side during the time of your pregnancy. We move in our house where we can have separate rooms, meaning there'll be no more strings attached between us."

"Booth why are you asking me all this? If I need a private nurse, I can easily hire one."

"No! You don't get it. As I said, I want to take care of you. That's all. And for the time being, be a father to my baby…."

"And why should I accept your offer?"

"Because, I know you will." Booth finished looking at Tempe.

"Alright." Tempe casually said. With that she turns her back to Booth and get inside of her room, still thinking of what has happened. She still can't believe she said agreed on him. _Can she live with it, and without any feeling involved? What is Booth thinking? Why want to take care of her and leave after? _The questions in her mind made her more nauseous. She lay down on her bed and closes her eyes. Maybe tomorrow everything's going to be fine. She gently rubbed her belly and let herself fall into deep sleep.

Booth still stood there. Trying to comprehend everything. He is surprised on how fast Tempe decides. _Is he doing what is right? Or just complicate their situation?_

He is really an insane and asshole for sure. He slumps into the couch and bring himself into deeper thoughts.

----


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The first month seems awkward for both of them. Tempe stays at home while Booth watches her most of the time. He does everything in the apartment and eventually has to learn to cook for Tempe's cravings. Booth sleeps on the couch while Tempe on her room. They barely talk. Tempe, most of the time spends her time reading, while Booth is on the couch watching tv, which he just insists on buying a couple of weeks ago. From time to time, Angela stops over and checks on her bestfriend. She would bring in foods and some small presents for the baby. She always muses on how she's gonna be a great god mother to Tempe's soon to have baby.

Booth knows how much the baby means to her wife. Up until this moment he doesn't know, how he is to her. How has he become in her eyes. He knows how much pain he had given her. Sometimes, he doesn't want to know. Her pain scares him.

It was minutes before midnight. Booth busies himself with a dvd he bought later that afternoon. Suddenly, he heard small sobs with moans in between. At first he thought that he might be falling asleep and dreaming. But the sobs coming from Tempe's room become louder. He get up and ran to it. He saw Tempe sitting on the bed, her back againsts the headboard. She was breathing heavily and sobbing.

"Hey, what's the matter" He said rushing to his side. She lifted her face and saw her eyes and cheeks wet with tears.

"I can't sleep anymore". She said in continuous sobs.

"Why, nightmare"? Booth said wiping her tears with his hands. She nodded. He held her hand and asked, "Do you want to tell me about it?" Tempe looked at her. He had never seen those eyes before. And it scares him. But he doesn't want her to see his fears. All he can do now is to be strong, to be with her and protect her no matter what. She nodded again. He held her hand tightly, and not wanting to let go of it.

"Alright, what about it. I'm all ears". He said as he positioned himself on her side.

"It's about the baby. I can't just seem to forget it. It's all coming back to me. I always dream that I am going to loose our baby. That the baby is not for us. I feel so scared. I keep on screaming and telling them that i love our baby so much and I am not giving him up. But they just can't hear me. They still want to take our baby away." She mumbled in between sobs.

"Shhh...it's ok. It's just a dream. I am here. I am not gonna let that happen. I am sure that you also don't want to loose our baby, right. And what i want you to do is that, to not think too much about it. To stop worrying a lot. That thing, they were all in your mind. You just have to let it go. Alright?"

"Yes..I feel so tired...Are you not"? Tempe said as she rested her head on Booths right shoulder.

"No, I am not gonna get tired of taking care both of you".

"I am sure you will..."

"I am not..I promised you right"?

"Yes, but..I don't know. I feel so alone, all the time. Even if you're here. I don't know why".

"Hmmm...maybe you're just bored with me. What do you think"?Tempe, for the first time let out a giggle.

"How can you say that"? She said, smiling at him.

"Because you told me you're lonely. So maybe, I think you're bored, and doesn't want to be with me anymore". He smiled back at her.

"I want to be with you". She said, still smiling.

"Really?" He asked. She nodded.

"You know what, I like that." He said, still rubbing her palms.

"What? That I want to be with you?"

"Well, yes. But I like it better when you smile at me. I miss that."

"Oh, it feels good too."

"So keep on smiling. But now, I want you to get back to sleep, alright"?

"Hmmm..alright".

Her head was still resting on his shoulder. He continue to rub her palms. And as soon as he realize her wife's slumber, he gently lifted her and tuck her inside the covers. He placed a small kiss on her forehead, not wanting to wake her up. He smiled.


End file.
